1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to failure analysis systems and methods using the same, particularly, to a failure analysis system used to test a critical curve angle of a printed circuit board and a method using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Most of printed circuit boards often need to be fixed in a given main body using screws. During assembly, the printed circuit board can easily be tightly locked so as to cause the printed circuit board to become bent. When the printed circuit board bends past a certain angle, wires or electronic elements in the printed circuit board can become damaged. This will affect the quality of the products. Thus, it is necessary to analyze and test the maximal allowable value of bending deformation of the printed circuit board so as to avoid failure of printed circuit boards.
A conventional projector testing system or a three-dimensional testing apparatus is often used to do failure analysis on printed circuit boards. However, the volume of the projector testing system or the three-dimensional testing apparatus is enormous, making it difficult to move. In addition, the structure of the projector testing system or the three-dimensional testing apparatus is complicated, and the test cost is very high.
Therefore, a new failure analysis system for printed circuit board is desired in order to overcome the above-described problems.